


Time and Again

by therealtortilla



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been doing this for about as long as Brian can remember, and his efforts to put a stop to it, with good intention, are pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Again

“We can't keep doing this.”

A low, familiar chuckle. Almost mocking, but Kevin would never mock. The sound vibrated throughout Brian's body. Reverberated throughout his entire soul.

“What?” the older one asked, stroking the shorter man's sharp cheekbone with the side of his thumb.

“We've been doing this for almost two decades, Kevin,” Brian said, still anchoring them both at the door, for fear if they went farther into the hotel room, things would be out of his control yet again. “It's gotta stop. I told Leighanne it stopped a long time ago.”

Raised eyebrows. “How long ago?”

Brian cast his eyes away.

“C'mon, Bri, how long ago?”

“When we got married,” he sighed finally, drawing down his arm from the door frame.

“Jesus,” Kevin said, surprised. “Brian, you've been lying to her for thirteen years --”

“Shut up, Kevin, don't you think I know that?”

“Then why stop now? Why now, all of a sudden, Brian?”

“I think she's startin' to suspect I've been lying about you. She wouldn't stop bothering me about it, when you came back,” Brian said. “She didn't have a problem with it when you were gone – figured if I wasn't seeing you as much, the urges weren't there. Out of sight, out of mind. But now that you're back, she's worried....”

“Why'd you lie to her in the first place?” Kevin asked, dropping his arm to Brian's waist. “She was okay with it when she knew we were....”

“I don't know. I wanted – I wanted to make her feel like she's the only one. Cause she is.”

“I know she is. Everyone knows she's your only one,” Kevin said, and Brian swore he heard a little bitterness in his tone, but that couldn't be right. Kevin masked it easily, speaking softly. He pulled Brian a little closer, so they were almost flush together. “I don't think she's ever felt otherwise – I don't think she ever believed what we have comes above her.”

“Because it doesn't, Kev,” Brian agreed. “That's why this finally has to stop – and you're my cousin, for Christsake --”

“That used to turn you on, so don't even lie,” Kevin said loudly, his grip on Brian's waist tightening. “It still turns you on.”

Brian blushed furiously. “Kev – c'mon, don't change the subject....”

In one instant, Kevin had the both of them whirled around, with Brian pressed against the door.

“Brian, you wouldn't last one damn month without me in between your legs,” Kevin said, shoving a knee between Brian's thighs to accentuate his point. “Leighanne means the world to you, but she can't give you the things I can. Why else would you keep coming back to me?”

“Stop acting like it's a one-way street! You came here tonight – to me! To my room! You want me, too.”

“I know that,” Kevin said, moving his leg up to work against Brian's groin. “I've also never once denied it or lied to my wife about it.”

Brian's breathing increased, and Kevin felt Brian unsubtly push his hips up.

“That's not fair – you n' Kris are different,” Brian said. “Leighanne and I don't allow anyone to come between us.”

“What are you talking about? Kris and I don't allow anyone between us, either.”

“But with me, it's just you!” Brian said, desperately. He shut his eyes for a brief second, forcing the pleasure out of them as Kevin pressed impossibly closer. “It's never been anyone else. Whereas, I know you fuck AJ --”

“Everyone knows I fuck AJ,” Kevin laughed. “Kristin likes to fuck him, too. Sometimes while I'm fucking him. You should try him out sometime. He's a handful.”

Brian's blush was back. “And Nick --”

“That was one time,” Kevin rolled his eyes. “We were both drunk. Not one of my proudest moments. I told you that.”

“Still. With me, it's only you. It's only ever been you. You've been with other guys lots of times.”

“So what's your point?”

“I guess I just....” Brian tapered off, shutting down suddenly. He withered slightly, and, noticing, Kevin backed off a little, allowing his cousin to hug himself.

“Just tell me,” Kevin insisted, gently stroking Brian's arms.

“It's stupid,” Brian said, staring hard at the floor.

“It's not stupid.”

“You'll think it's stupid.”

“No, I won't.”

Brian turned his head away and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath, preparing for rejection.

“I guess I'm just jealous,” he finally said. “I guess I want to be your only one, too.”

Kevin was quiet for a while. He gently scooped Brian into a tight hug and kissed his cheek, his neck. Brian moaned plaintively, and Kevin lifted up his chin so he could kiss him. It took some coaxing, but Brian opened his mouth eventually and Kevin slipped in his tongue. They kissed for a while, Kevin leading; Brian received the love Kevin poured into him. Finally, they broke apart so Kevin could speak again.

“It _is_ stupid,” Kevin said.

Brian stiffened and looked away. “See? I told you. Gosh, I feel like an idiot – I....” He tried to escape Kevin's hold. “Let me go, please!”

“You didn't let me finish,” Kevin said, holding him tightly, although Brian's strength nearly mirrored his these days. At least he still had him on weight and height – always would. “It's stupid that you think you're not my only one. AJ, he's just for fun. Just some added excitement to the bedroom. Kristin, she's great, and you know she and Leighanne come first. You, though, I could never give you up. I could never stop loving you. You're so much more, Brian. You're family.”

Brian couldn't hide the flare of desire that flickered low in his groin at that. Kevin was right about what he said earlier – the fact that they were cousins _did_ turn him on. As much as he tried day-to-day to be a saint, the sinfulness of Kevin's body and their blood relation continually drew him back in, whether in flesh or in fantasy. He'd felt guilty about that for years, but Kevin had a knack for getting Brian's mind off of religion and morals in general (a knack which quite often involved Kevin's tongue).

Kevin continued speaking as Brian tried to control himself from just ending the conversation right there with a searing kiss. It had been a stupid conversation, anyways, completely pointless since Brian had already predicted the result numerous times: Brian would simply never stop being with Kevin.

“You're everything to me, Brian, you have been since we were kids.” At that, Kevin's eyes got a bit watery, and the older man sniffed, trying to conceal the sentimentality. “I love you. I don't want to stop doing this.”

“I love you, too,” Brian said. Inside, as he leaned up to take that kiss, he decided that maybe tonight wasn't the night to end this, anyway. Maybe, it would simply never end. He was okay with that. Perhaps he ought to just bite the bullet and tell Leighanne that he was still fucking his cousin.

Kevin's tongue delved into Brian's mouth, and Brian's thumb brushed a teardrop off Kevin's cheek – God, they were too good together.

He could never lose this part of Kevin; he simply couldn't deal with it. Kevin made everything in his life so much sweeter. He felt like home when Leighanne couldn't be there. Kevin's presence alone comforted him. On top of that, he knew how to satisfy Brian like no one else.

Besides – Kevin pulled him away from the wall, stripped him of his pants, and pushed him gently onto the bed – Kevin was blood. And Brian had always put family first.


End file.
